Justice League Action: Road to Happy Harbour
by ScriptMaster77
Summary: Booster Gold has to take the next generation of heroes to a training getaway at Happy Harbour. Things get derailed as they run afoul of Lobo.


Justice League Action:

Road to Happy Harbour

* * *

 **Credits: Road to Happy Harbour**

 **Written by ScriptMaster77**

 **Superman created by Jerry Siegel and Joe Schuster, Wonder Woman created by William Moulton Marston; Booster Gold created by Dan Jurgens.**

 **Justice League Action and all associated characters are owned by and all rights go to DC Comics and Warner Bros.**

* * *

 _The Watchtower._

 _Martian Manhunter sits at the computer monitor. Superman and Wonder Woman approach him._

Superman: Anything to report J'onn?

Martian Manhunter: Aquaman's back in Atlantis and Flash has made some headway rounding up the Rogues with Cyborg's help.

 _Manhunter turns to face them._

Manhunter: Also, it's the end of the month. Firestorm, Stargirl and Blue Beetle are due to be heading from the Hall of Justice site to our training facility at Happy Harbour.

 _Wonder Woman looks at Superman in confusion._

Wonder Woman: That's today? Who's supposed to be picking them up?

 _Manhunter smiles awkwardly at her._

Martian Manhunter: Well… You see, there was only one League member available at the time.

 _Manhunter then types into the monitor's keyboard. Superman and Wonder Woman look at the screen in concern._

Superman: Oh.

Wonder Woman: You have got to be kidding me.

* * *

 _Hall of Justice site, Washington DC._

 _Booster Gold stands outside a construction site, fixing his hair._

 _His phone rings. He answers._

Booster Gold: Booster Gold, hero of the 25st Century, speaking.

Phone: Booster? It's Superman. It's a video call by the way. You don't have to hold the phone up to your ear.

 _A surprised Booster lowers his phone where a video of Superman in the Watchtower appears on-screen._

Booster: Oh, hey Supes! Listen, I'm at the old Headquarters like J'onn asked. I'll pick up the kids then drive down to Happy Harbour.

Superman: What, drive? Booster, you were supposed to take the Javelin! It's nearly 9 hours from Washington to Rhode Island!

 _He casually dismisses Superman's concerns._

Booster: Relax Superman, with the Booster-mobile it's like travelling first-class. The dealer said something about 'miles to the gallon' but he gave me a free coupon to Big Belly Burger, so…

 _Superman pinches the bridge of his nose in frustration._

Superman: Look, we don't have time to reschedule this so I trust you to get the kids to Happy Harbour on time. J'onn, Diana and I are counting on you.

 _The image of Superman cuts out to static._

Superman: Just remember to pick up Green Arrow and Black Canary on your way over. We'll be waiting for you to arrive. Watchtower out.

 _Blue Beetle, Firestorm and Stargirl are hovering in the air above Booster._

* * *

Blue Beetle: Yo, Booster!

 _Booster waves to them._

Booster: Hey guys! You all set to go?

 _The kids touch down on the ground. Firestorm wraps his arms around Blue Beetle and Stargirl's shoulders._

Firestorm: We sure are! This trip is going to be awesome!

 _Booster ushers the kids to follow him._

Booster: You know it bro! Everyone follow me!

 _They turn the corner. Parked on the sidewalk is the Booster-mobile, a gold-plated van with a printing of Booster Gold giving his trademark smile as he holds up a can of 'Golden Fizz', plastered on the side._

Booster: May I present, the Booster-mobile! Brought to you by 'Golden Fizz'.

 _Professor Stein's head appears next to Firestorm. He rolls his eyes in contempt. Firestorm, however, is still optimistic._

Professor Stein: Wow. Gold-plated wheels and product placement. This is absolutely perfect. I mean really, it couldn't be more obvious that a superhero was using this to do his day-to-day business.

Firestorm: you can say that again Prof! The Batmobile's got nothing on those wheels!

 _Booster Gold opens the sliding door._

Booster: Cheers Firestorm. Now you kids get in, and don't forget to fasten your seatbelts.

* * *

 _Firestorm and Stargirl climb into the back seats while Blue Beetle sits at the front. Booster adjusts his mirror, a pair of golden dice swaying as he does so._

 _As he prepares to start the engine, Booster has a look of confusion on his face._

Booster: Hey, does anyone feel like they're forgetting something?

 _The three look concerned._

Stargirl: No…

 _Booster gives off a sigh of relief._

Booster: Okay then! We're all set! Let's go!

 _The Booster-mobile drives off, passing a bus-stop._

 _At the bus-stop sits Green Arrow and Black Canary._

 _Green Arrow has a look of confusion on his face._

Green Arrow: Did that van have Booster Gold's face on it?

 _Black Canary shrugs her shoulders._

* * *

 _As the van drives along the freeway, Booster moves to turn on the radio._

Booster: How about some music to get us pumped, huh?

 _He turns on the radio. 'The Heat Is On' by Glenn Frey is playing. Firestorm's eyes light up in amazement._

 _CLICK._

Radio: ' _The heat is on, on the street_

 _Inside your head, on every beat_

 _And the beat's so loud, deep inside_

 _The pressure's high, just to stay alive_

 _'Cause the heat is on. '_

 _Blue Beetle moves to change the station only to be blocked up by Firestorm. Professor Stein closes his eyes in frustration._

Blue Beetle: I'm changing the station.

Firestorm: Whoa, whoa, whoa! Don't be so hasty buddy!

Prof. Stein: Oh no…

 _Stargirl rolls her eyes._

Stargirl: This is going to be a long trip…

* * *

 _The Booster-mobile pulls into a gas station._

Booster: Hold up, I need to refill the tank.

 _Blue Beetle looks at him in concern. Booster is not worried._

Blue Beetle: Already? We've only be on the road for five minutes.

Booster: I know… it's weird. But don't worry about it. You guys wanna get some snacks?

 _As Booster fills up the tank at the gas pump, the three teenagers enter the convenience store._

 _Firestorm browses the shelves, humming 'The Heat is On' to himself._

 _After purchasing a bunch of snacks and drinks, Firestorm bumps into someone as he absent-mindedly exits the store._

 _He looks up to see Lobo, giving him a questioning look._

Lobo: Watch where yer' goin' matchstick.

Firestorm: Oh, sorry about that Lobo.

 _Firestorm begins to walk away but turns back in realization._

Firestorm: Lobo!?

 _His hand begins to glow with energy. Lobo raises his hands in surrender._

Lobo: Woah! Calm down hot shot! The main man's not lookin' for a fight. I'm on vacation.

 _Firestorm raises his eyebrow in confusion._

Firestorm: Vac-ation?

Lobo: Yes! And I'd appreciate it if you'd let me be! I've got lots of relaxin' to do and then it's back to business with you and your justice dweebs!

 _Firestorm raises his finger slightly in a form of mute protest._

Firestorm: Oh, uh, we're the Justice League actually, not… dweebs. But, uh, good for you buddy. See you around- I guess.

 _Professor Stein appears next to Firestorm, who casually dismisses him._

Prof. Stein: Are you sure letting him go was a good idea Ronald?

Firestorm: It'll be fine. He's not hurting anyone. Let him enjoy his time off, you know? At least he won't be chasing after us trying to kill us.

Prof. Stein: No sense in telling Booster then?

Firestorm: Exactly!

 _The Professor rolls his eyes in disappointment._

Prof. Stein: Why do I even bother?

* * *

 _The heroes are back inside the Booster-mobile. Booster looks back to check on everyone._

Booster: Okay guys, we're a bit behind schedule but we'll make it in time as long as nothing bad happens.

 _The van bumps into the motorcycle-like craft parked in front of him._

 _CRASH._

 _Lobo steps out of the store, lighting a cigar._

 _He is then shocked at the sight before him. The cigar falls onto the ground as his mouth hangs open._

As Lobo still processes the situation, Booster Gold is equally shocked.

Lobo: Sonuva…

Booster: Uh-oh…

 _Booster slams his foot on the accelerator. The van speeds off._

 _VRRREEEEE._

 _Lobo chases after them._

Lobo: Hey! Get back here!

* * *

 _The teenage heroes look at Booster in shock. He focuses on the road._

Stargirl: Booster! What are you doing!?

Blue Beetle: Are you crazy!?

Booster: Everybody calm down!

Blue Beetle: Why'd you drive off like that!?

Booster: I don't know!

 _Firestorm looks out the rear window, his eyes widen in concern._

Firestorm: Uh… We may have a slight problem.

 _An angry Lobo is pursuing them on his damaged Space-Hog._

 _He pulls out his shotgun and shoots the side-mirror off the Booster-mobile._

 _BANG._

Booster: Uh-oh.

 _The Booster-mobile swerves in and out of traffic, nearly colliding with several cars._

 _Lobo continues to pursue them, not slowing down._

 _Stargirl and Firestorm watch in worry._

Stargirl: He's still on us!

 _Firestorm raises his hands towards the road._

Firestorm: Don't worry, I've got this!

 _The road ahead of Lobo turns into a giant Hot Wheels track, with twists, turns and loops._

 _POOF._

 _Lobo skilfully navigates the course and reaches the final ramp._

 _He makes the jump, landing his Hog in front of the Booster-mobile._

 _The Booster-mobile comes to a grinding halt as he aims his weapon directly at Booster Gold._

 _SCREEECH._

* * *

 _The heroes stare down Lobo in apprehension._

 _He pulls the trigger._

 _CLICK._

 _Nothing happens._

 _Lobo becomes frustrated._

Lobo: For the love of-! Blasted thing's jammed!

 _As he fixes his weapon, the group inside the Booster-mobile make a huddle._

Stargirl: He's distracted. Anyone got any ideas?

Blue Beetle: Just one… But you won't like it.

 _He turns to face Booster._

Blue Beetle: I'm going to need to take the wheel.

 _Booster moves to the back of the van, making space for him._

Booster: Uh, sure.

 _Blue Beetle places his hands on the wheel, his Scarab begins to glow._

Blue Beetle: Khaji Da!

 _The Booster-mobile is augmented as the Scarab begins to spread around the vehicle. In particular, a form of wings and turbine engines begin to form on the sides._

 _He then proceeds to make a U-turn around Lobo._

Blue Beetle: Punch it!

 _Before Lobo can react, the Booster-mobile rockets off at supersonic speed._

 _Booster, Firestorm and Stargirl are pushed to the back of the van._

Stargirl: Gah!

Firestorm: Couldn't you have told us to strap-in first buddy?

 _Meanwhile, Blue Beetle is struggling to control the wheel._

Blue Beetle: It's not my fault, the Scarab's in control!

 _Smoke starts to emit from the turbine as it begins to sputter._

 _He looks out at the desert in front of him._

Blue Beetle: Hold on!

* * *

 _The van comes to a halt in the desert._

 _As the dust settles, the heroes step out of the van._

 _Firestorm looks around in wonder; Professor Stein appears next to him._

Firestorm: Where are we?

Prof. Stein: Judging by the fact that we are in the desert, further away from Rhode Island than we should be.

 _Firestorm and Stargirl turn to face Blue Beetle in frustration._

Firestorm: Oh, way to go Jaime!

Stargirl: We are literally in the middle of nowhere!

 _Blue Beetle puts his hands up in his defence._

Blue Beetle: Hey! I told you guys that the Scarab's got a mind of its own. Besides, we got away from Lobo didn't we?

 _Stargirl looks back to see Booster lifting the hood of the Booster-mobile._

Stargirl: I suppose we did- Booster? Is everything okay?

 _He inspects the van's engines, a slight look of worry on his face._

Booster: Well guys, we may have a problem. The engine's fried.

 _She looks at him in concern._

Stargirl: Can you fix it?

Booster: Uh, I think so. But it might take a while.

* * *

 _Firestorm and Blue Beetle, holding a shopping bag, turn to them._

Firestorm: It's gonna get dark soon. We should probably call the Watchtower.

Blue Beetle: Already tried. There's no signal.

Stargirl: Well that's just great.

 _Booster turns around, somewhat offended._

Booster: Now hold on there, Superman told me to get you guys to Happy Harbour for the weekend. There was something else he said but I'm sure it's not important right now.

 _Green Arrow and Black Canary are still at the bus-stop in DC. He sharpens his arrows while she reads a book legs curled up on the bench._

 _Meanwhile, Booster continues to address the heroes._

Booster: Look my point is that Superman's counting on me and that I won't let him down. I swear to you I will get you to Happy Harbour by sunset!

 _Stargirl folds her arms and raises her brow in annoyance._

Stargirl: Really? You're gonna fix your van and drive us across the country within the next few hours?

 _Booster rubs his head._

Booster: Possibly? I- I'm not sure what you want to hear so… Yes?

 _She rolls her eyes in annoyance._

 _He gestures to the desert around them._

Booster: Look, why don't you guys relax and have a look around?

 _The three turn around and walk away._

Blue Beetle: Yeah sure.

Firestorm: Works for me.

Stargirl: See ya.

 _Booster turns to shout at them._

Booster: Don't forget to wear sun-screen!

 _He turns back and smiles to himself._

Booster: Heh… kids.

* * *

 _The teenage heroes approach a sand dune, looking over the desert spread out before them._

 _Firestorm materializes a set of deck chairs with his powers._

Firestorm: Here seems to be a good place to set down.

 _POOF._

 _Blue Beetle pulls a can of soda from the shopping bag as he sits down._

 _He reclines as he opens the can._

 _FSSS._

Blue Beetle: Ah… You said it man.

 _He turns to face the others._

Blue Beetle: Say, we should do this next year. Take a road-trip and go someplace.

 _Stargirl and Firestorm are now also reclining._

Stargirl: Totally.

 _Firestorm produces a bottle of sun-screen. Stargirl blushes._

Firestorm: Does the Mademoiselle require some lotion for her back?

Stargirl: Oh you.

* * *

 _Back at the Booster-mobile, Booster hunches over the engine._

 _Yet, unbeknownst to him, an imposing shadow approaches behind him._

Booster: Hey, you guys are back already? That's surprising. Say could someone pass me the wrench from the toolbox?

 _A white, muscular, arm offers Booster a tire-iron._

 _He dismisses it._

Booster: No, that's the tire iron. I need the wrench.

 _The shadow then clears his throat._

Shadow: Ahem.

 _Booster then turns around to see Lobo standing behind him._

Booster: Aw, nuts.

 _Lobo takes a swing, only for Booster to dive out of the way and for the tire iron to strike the van._

 _KLANG._

 _Booster punches Lobo in the gut, to no avail._

 _Lobo then smacks Booster across the face, skewing the hero's shades._

 _He then strikes the hero across the back._

 _And finally knees him in the stomach._

 _Booster collapses to the ground._

* * *

 _Lobo closes in on Booster._

Lobo: You scratched the Main Man's Hog…

 _He pats the tire-iron on his other hand._

Lobo: You better have insurance.

 _Booster looks up at him, glasses still askew, apologetically._

Booster: For the damage to the vehicles?

 _Lobo smirks at this._

Lobo: For your medical expenses.

 _He raises the tire iron above his head, preparing to bludgeon the hero._

 _It is suddenly shot out of his hand by a streak of blue energy._

 _Blue Beetle, Firestorm and Stargirl stand ready to do battle._

 _Lobo cracks his knuckles._

Lobo: What is this, a superhero picnic?! Fine! The Main Man's got plenty of knuckle sandwiches to go round.

* * *

 _Blue Beetle tries to take another shot but misses._

 _Lobo then cracks him across the jaw._

 _KRACK._

Blue Beetle: Uhh!

 _He then picks the hero up and tosses him into the van._

 _THUD._

 _He trips up Stargirl after she charges her with his staff and elbows Firestorm over onto the ground._

Stargirl: Woah!

Firestorm: Oof!

 _Still lying on the floor, Firestorm liquefies the ground which causes Lobo to sink into the pool of quicksand._

 _Stargirl then strikes her staff across Lobo's jaw._

 _Lobo wipes away the blood and smirks._

Lobo: Is that all you got?

 _Blue Beetle then shocks him with his Taser._

 _ZZZT._

Lobo: Guuuuhhh!

 _Booster Gold now looks at the unconscious Lobo, wiping his brow._

Booster: Whew! That was close! Thanks guys!

Blue Beetle: Don't sweat it Booster. Just one question…

 _The Booster-mobile is revealed to be completely totalled, covered with dents, scrapes and cracks in the windscreen._

Blue Beetle: How are we gonna get out of here?

 _Firestorm turns to Booster earnestly._

Firestorm: Why don't you just open a time-portal and take us there.

 _Booster is shocked and appalled._

Booster: And use my powers for such a selfish reason?

 _He then smiles._

Booster: Sure. It's no biggie.

* * *

 _Happy Harbour, Rhode Island._

 _Superman, Wonder Woman and Martian Manhunter stand before a portal._

 _Out of the portal comes Booster, slowly driving the destroyed Booster-mobile, much to the senior heroes' concern._

 _As the van settles, Superman approaches Booster in worry whilst the teen heroes head out to talk to Wonder Woman and Manhunter._

Superman: Booster? What happened to your van?

 _Booster rubs his head timidly._

Booster: Ah, well Superman, the thing is we, uh…

 _He opens the side door to reveal a bound, gagged and frustrated Lobo._

Booster: We kind of ran into a problem.

Lobo: Mmph! Mmm-mmm-mmph!

 _Superman takes a step back, surprised._

Superman: I see.

 _He then turns to see the Blue Beetle, Firestorm and Stargirl ecstatically talking to Wonder Woman and Manhunter._

Superman: Well it seems the kids had fun.

 _He then looks around, confused._

Superman: I have to admit it Booster. You- Wait. Where are Green Arrow and Black Canary.

 _Booster raises an eyebrow in disbelief._

Booster: Say what now?

 _It is now night-time. A content Green Arrow sits at the dimly lit bus stop, with a sleeping Black Canary resting on his shoulder._

 _END._

* * *

 **Author's Note: Thanks for reading. Please leave a review and check out my other works. It sure would mean a lot.**

 **Regards,**

 **Script.**


End file.
